Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (known as Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan) is a life simulation game for the Nintendo 3DS. Developed and published by Namco Bandai Games, it was released in Japan on August 1, 2013. http://nintendoeverything.com/disney-magic-castle-my-happy-life-delayed-a-few-weeks-in-japan/ It will be released in North America on April 11, 2014, published by Nintendo. http://www.siliconera.com/2014/01/10/3ds-game-hang-disney-characters-manage-cafe/ Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Official Art 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip & Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie The Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington 18 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Screenshots 01 DMW.jpg DMW Mickey & Minnie.jpg 03 DMW.jpg 04 DMW.png 05 DMW.jpg 06 DMW.png 07 DMW.jpg 08 DMW.jpg 09 DMW.jpg 10 DMW.jpg 11 DMW.jpg 12 DMW.jpg DMW Pinocchio 01.jpg DMW Cinderella.jpg 14 DMW.jpg 15 DMW.jpg 16 DMW.jpg 17 DMW.jpg 20 DMW.jpg 21 DMW.jpg 23 DMW.jpg Gallery DMW Mickey Mouse.jpg DMW Minnie Mouse.jpg DMW Donald Duck.jpg DMW Daisy Duck.jpg DMW Goofy.jpg DMW Pluto.jpg DMW Chip.jpg DMW Dale.jpg DMW Huey Dewey Louie.jpg DMW Snow White.jpg DMW Pinocchio 02.jpg DMW Cinderella 01.jpg DMW Prince Charming.jpg DMW Alice.jpg 18 DMW.jpg 19 DMW.jpg DMW Aladdin.jpg 22 DMW.jpg 26 DMW.jpg 27 DMW.jpg Disney Worlds *'Magic Kingdom's World:' Castleton *'Cinderella's World:' Castle of Dreams *'Alice in Wonderland's World:' Wonderland *'Winnie the Pooh's World:' Hundred Acre Wood *'Aladdin's World:' Agrabah *'Pirates of the Caribbean's World:' Port Royal Disney Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Scrooge McDuck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip 'N' Dale *Pete *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Master Yen Sid *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Cheshire Cat *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Marie *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Jack Skellington *Hercules *Phil *Lilo *Stitch *Captain Jack Sparrow Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Jim Cummings as Pete *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *David Ogden Siters as Doc *Corey Burton as Grumpy *David Ogden Siters as Happy *Bill Farmer as Sleepy *Jeff Bennett as Bashful *Bob Joles as Sneezy *Frank Welker as Dopey *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett as Geppetto *Corey Burton as Master Yen Sid *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother *Hayden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Corey Burton as Doorknob *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip *Elsie Fisher as Marie *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jeff Bennett as Lumiere *David Ogden Siters as Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Brandon Hender as Chip *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Frank Welker as Abu *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Robert Constanzo as Phil *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow Scripts